There is a need for more accurate assessment of human subject's neuropsychiatric conditions so that the human subject may be better treated for such conditions by their caregivers. For example, there are needs for better assessment of a suicide risk in an individual, there are needs for better assessment of end-of-life treatment care for terminally ill patients, there are needs for better assessment and treatment of schizophrenic patients, there are needs for better assessment and handling of a criminal act (or repeat criminal act) attempt risk for an individual, there are needs for better assessment and treatment of other neuropsychiatric conditions, and there are needs for better assessment and handling of those feigning neuropsychiatric conditions.
With respect to suicide risk, it is estimated that each year 800,000 people die by suicide worldwide. In the United States alone, eighty people kill themselves each day, twelve under the age 25. Experts estimate the total life time costs of suicide to be $33 billion. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, however, notes that approximately 15% of all high-school students have developed a serious plan to attempt suicide, 9% have attempted suicide, and nearly 3% have required medical attention due to a suicide attempt. In an average year, a typical pediatric emergency department evaluates at least 2,000 patients exhibiting suicidal behavior. A challenge for those who care for suicide attempters may be assessing the likelihood of another serious suicide attempt, which may be lethal.
With respect to end-of-life treatment and care of terminally ill subjects, One option is to support a clinical atmosphere that understands when death is certain, and knows when to shift from life saving medical care to preparing for the inevitable, death. In the later case, establishing expectations and providing specialized end-of-life care becomes the norm. With children, especially, understanding the dying child's concerns can be difficult. These children may be anxious about pain and discomfort, they may struggle with what will happen to them when they die, or they may worry about making family members sad, they may feel alone, stupid, or angry. As care providers understand the dying child's concerns they can better provide personalized care to the child and family.